Life as a Stark
by MiaTheFictionWriter
Summary: I can tell Robb thinks I'm beautiful but something in his eyes says he doesn't want to marry me. I look at his younger brother Bran the age of nine if I were to choose to marry Bran I would have to wait until he is of age which would mean a six year wait until he is fifteen. I turn to look at Robb but someone locks eyes with me. Handsome he is, the most handsome man I've ever seen.


"You will do as I say woman! She is my daughter and I will do with her as I please. If I want her to marry one of Ned Starks boys then she will, I am king and my will shall be done." My daddy, King Robert Baratheon shouts behind his closed carriage door, my mother and daddy have been arguing for the past three months of our traveling to Winterfell. I have grown tired of it. I am happy to say we are nearly there I can see the wall in the distance and we shall be there less than half a day.

"But Robert, my love, Isabella is only fifteen, you can't-…"

"Fifteen years young with the curves of a twenty year old. She should have been married last summer. I've always had any one of Ned's boys in mind to marry my beloved daughter. Ned is a loyal and trusted friend of all the realms." He says to my mother Queen Cersie Lannister Baratheon. I roll my eyes as daddy makes a comment of my womanly shape. I love my daddy to pieces, its mother I hate. I know what she does with my Uncle Jamie, I know that they bed each other every night, I know that all of my brother and sisters are all my mother and Uncle Jamie's children. Don't get me wrong I love my Uncle Jamie, I don't even hate their relationship, what I do hate is that my mother is in a marriage she does not want to be in. My mother has distanced herself from my daddy so much that she has pushed daddy into the arms of whores. The whores show more love to daddy than mother does. My mother knows I hate her, she doesn't know why I hate her, just that I loath her. Mother and I get into so many arguments, that you would think she and I were married.

"Why don't we ask Isabella what she wants?" Mother says, not backing down.

"Isabella and I have already spoken of this, she is the one that suggested that the Starks and the Baratheons join houses. Lord Stark has agreed and that is why we are on this journey in the first place." He starts shouting again.

"You know Isabella, you should just do as mother says and they wouldn't argue as much, half of their arguments these days are about you." Joffrey spits through small thin lips and his crocked teeth.

"Shut your deformed face you hideous thing, born of illegitimate, you're a disgrace to the family name of Baratheon, and mind your own business shit face." His face pales and tears prickle in his eyes. I'm positive he doesn't know what illegitimate means, he is most likely crying because I've called him ugly. He's only a year younger than me, but daddy has always favored me, much to mother's displeasure.

"I am not ugly! I'm telling mother." He says, his ugly face twisted into anger causing me to laugh.

"Oh Joffrey, you make me laugh. You say that as if I care." Awe I think I've hurt his little feeling. I ride a head of him coming up right next to daddy's carriage. "Daddy, do you think we can ride faster? I'm very tired of riding, and I wish to look upon the face of my future husband." I say, knowing I would cause mother to become angry.

"Of course my princess. Men move your asses faster, my darling is sore." I smirk as mother glares at me through the small window of her carriage.

"Yes your Grace, right away your Grace." And we start riding double our speed.

"You know, you should make you mother unnecessarily angry. You wouldn't want to send her to an early grave due to stress, now would you?" My Uncle Tyrion Lannister says as I pass him, his single horse pulling his very small carriage. Uncle Tyrion is my favorite Lannister, his is always so kind to me.

"Oh Uncle, if only it were that easy. YA!" I shout causing my horse to bolt a head of the nights guard my white cloak blowing behind me.

We reach Winterfell after a few more hours of riding. As we ride into the gates everyone starts to kneel or bows to us, which I find ridiculous, we should all be treated equally. I would never say that to mother, she would most likely slap me. I have the hood of my cloak up as I enter the gate, I always ride with my hood up, I do not like my hair blowing all over the place. I have never met any of the Starks, I have always been away whenever daddy decided to travel north, I especially like to spend time with the Spanish or the Indians, and their culture is always intriguing and beautiful. But as I ride deeper into Winterfell, I can tell there is so much history and old magic here, though, I'm sure nobody can see the old magic.

Joffrey rides in first and looks directly at a young red headed girl, daddy told me that the eldest Stark girls name is Sansa at the age of thirteen, Sansa looks back at him and smiles, a boy older than me maybe around the age of seventeen or eighteen, he has to be Robb Stark one of Ned Starks sons, he glares at Joffrey. The hound pulls up his helm as we come to a stop. The coach carrying mother lumbers in, followed by daddy, who has decided to go the rest of the way here on horse, after growing tired of mother. As the Starks continue to kneel, my stocky father heaves himself off his horse. Lord Stark looks shocked at the sight of his old friend, now fat and red-faced. Daddy signals for all to rise and looks at Ned in a calculating sort of way.

"Your Grace." Lord Stark says loud enough for us to all hear.

"You've got fat." Daddy says causing me to bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing, everyone else looks worried. Lord Stark nods toward daddy's big belly as if saying "What about you?" or "Look who's talking." After a few seconds of more staring they start laughing big gut laughs causing me to smile at the sight.

"Cat!" he cheers as he embraces the pretty older woman.

"Your Grace." She hugs him bag with a small smile.

"Nine years Ned. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Daddy says, now standing in front of Lord Stark. Lord Stark is quit the handsome man with his blue eyes scruffy trimmed beard and his half up, up do. He's also quit muscular for an old man.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Lord Stark smiles a smile of kindness. We demount our horses, I make my way to daddy but I stop about four feet behind him until he calls for me.

"Where's the Imp?" the smaller girl tries to whispers to her sister, unsuccessfully.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa hisses at her younger sister.

"Who have we here?" Daddy asks walking to Lord Stark's eldest son. "You must be Robb." Daddy holds his hand out and Robb shakes it. He proceeds to Sansa "My, you're a pretty one." He continues on to the young girl that had whispered to Sansa a few seconds ago. "Your name is?"

"Arya." She says, sizing him up. He nods and moves to the young boy who looks around eight or nine year's young.

"Ooh. Show us your muscles." The little boy holds up his small arm and tries to flex causing daddy to laugh. "You'll be a soldier, Brandon."

"That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother." I hear Arya whisper again, this time about my taller uncle.

"Would you please shut up?" Sansa hisses again, that little girl Sansa is a very rude girl.

"Okay, now where is my beautiful angel?" Daddy says and mother starts walking forward but daddy stops her. "Not you woman, my daughter." Mothers face lights up in embarrassment and turns on her heels and walks over to Uncle Jamie.

"I'm here daddy." I walk up to Daddy and the Stark's, my future family, and remove the hood of my pure white cloak, revealing my pale white face with rosy pink cheek, my large platinum silver eyes, my small nose, and plumbed pink lips, long, thick eye lashes, and my long, thick black waved hair falling to my lower back.

"Isn't she the most beautiful sight that you have ever beheld?" Daddy speaks highly of me. I look down blushing.

"Daddy, please stop." I smile at him whilst shaking my head.

"Women." Daddy says to Lord Stark, laughing. I smile fondly at daddy. "Isabella this is my good friend Eddard Stark."

"Please to meet you Lord Stark." I curtsey at him and he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Please, princess, call me Ned or papa, after all you will be joining the family." He smiles softly, patting my hand.

"Of course, _papa_ , only if you call me Bella." I reply as he turns to his right, to Robb Stark.

"Bella this is Robb, my son of seventeen years young." Robb kisses my hand, I can tell Robb thinks I'm beautiful, but something in his eyes says he doesn't want to marry me. I look at his younger brother Bran, the age of nine, if I were to choose to marry Bran, I would have to wait until he is of age, which would mean a six year wait, until he is fifteen. I turn to look at Robb, when someone locks eyes with my eyes. Handsome he is, very handsome, the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes. His curly black hair reaches the bottom of his ears, his eyes, as black as pitch, his red lips, full, plumped and oh so kissable. His jaw is strong, he has the jaw of a man, his arms are large with muscles, but not too big. He stand around six feet tall a lean muscular body build and I know if he takes off his shirt he would have well defined abs. I let out a small whine that almost sounds like a moan. My eyes and daddy's eyes widen, mine out of the shock of the noise I've made, and daddy widens his eyes because of the man I stare at.

"Isabella, this is Jon Snow, Ned's bastard." daddy says out loud, I don't like the term bastard but I say nothing as I look at daddy with wide pleading eyes. "Sweetheart he doesn't have the Stark name." he whispers in my ear.

"But he has Stark blood, all that has to be done is to give him the Stark name, please daddy, I never ask you for anything." I plea to him.

"I don't know, Isabella." He says shaking his head.

"I'll do anything, I'll get on my knees if I must." I say lifting my gown off the floor, preparing to kneel in the mud, but daddy grabs my hand softly. He can see how much I want this and it is true I never ask for anything.

"Don't kneel sweetheart. I'll make the arrangements with Ned. You have always known what is best for you and I love you very much, you may very well be the only person on earth that I love. I know that you made the right choice for yourself." Daddy whispers back to me, kissing my cheek. We look back at the Starks, who are staring at us curiously. I smile at them and then look at Jon Snow, who stares back at me.

"Do you mind if I wander around, I'd love to explore a bit?" I ask Lord Stark, but its Arya and Brans eyes that light up. They run up to me both taking one of my hands.

""Of course Bella." Lord Stark grants with a bow and Bran and Arya pull me toward the fields and wooded area, there are so many trees here, it is so beautiful here.

"My love please take a guardsmen with you and please change your gown, you know how you are when you do your exploring." Daddy says, but I roll my eyes.

"Nonsense daddy, I'll be just fine." I giggle looking over my shoulder. I turn back around, as I am being drag.

"Jon, go with them as protection." Lord Stark says causing me to look back, meeting Jon's black eyes. I look his body up and down, lick then bit my lip as meet his eyes again. He moves swiftly to follow us, oh how I wish I can see how his muscles move under his clothing. I feel my cheeks heat up as my mind shifts to sexual thoughts. I've never had sexual thought before, it's an odd thing. I turn around quickly, hoping he doesn't see my blush, but as I continue to walk, I hear his deep chuckle.

 **Wow, first chapter, first story. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
